


Algoritmo

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debía hacer algo pronto o iba a morir; en el cuarto todo olía a Nami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algoritmo

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas** : Ahora Luffy acosa a Nami XD. ¡Empiecen a _tirarme_ parejas! Que tengo los prompts, las ideas, pero me faltan las parejas D: (por supuesto que habrá un Sanzo, así que esa no pidan :p)  
>  **Actualización** : 25 de septiembre de 2014
> 
> * * *
> 
> **#23 Algoritmo.**
> 
> **  
>  ** **
> 
> [Luffy & Nami; Hetero; 464 palabras]
> 
> **
> 
> * * *

Debía hacer algo pronto o iba a morir. No podía seguir así, Luffy no era la clase de persona comedida o paciente. Entró una vez más, como todas las tardes cuando Nami abandonaba su lugar de trabajo para bañarse y distenderse, y tanteó con los dedos esos objetos que eran fáciles asociarlos con ella. Mapas, plumas, una hebilla para el pelo que tomó y olfateó. Todo en el cuarto del navegante olía a Nami.

Se echó en la silla y comenzó, ya sin la precaución del inicio cuando la aterraba la idea de que su navegante lo descubriera (no había nada más violento sobre la faz de la tierra que una Nami enojada), quizás como una manera de tentar el destino o por la sencilla razón de que ella ya lo sabía. Al menos lo sospechaba, por algo las miradas recriminatorias y los reclamos.

Y es que era muy obvio, porque cuando Luffy se iba del cuarto del navegante, dejaba esa estela particular y todo olía a él, _a hombre_. Nami se percataba por ello, porque el olor del semen era muy particular.

Luffy creyó que esa sería una de las típicas tardes en las que entraba al cuarto del navegante a hacer _aquello_ que, sin sutilezas, Nami le había recalcado que podía hacerlo en el baño. Sin embargo la puerta se abrió, develando a una resentida y a la vez resignada navegante.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Luffy?! —La pregunta podía pecar de idiota, porque ella podía ver con claridad lo que el capitán sostenía con una mano y jalaba con vehemencia.

No había pudores, ni en ella mucho menos en él. _Pudor_ tampoco era una palabra que describiera a Luffy. Ilusa, pensó que al menos iba a frenar, a tratar de tapar el sol con un dedo o al menos a darle una merecida explicación. Ya estaba harta de esa extraña situación, pero él no solo no dejó de mover la mano sino que encima, de mal en peor y con total descaro, le sonrió.

¡ _Le sonrió_! Pero fue la respuesta a pregunta tan inocente lo que la desarmó.

—Pensando en ti…

Contrario a lo imaginado, Nami no montó en cólera y lo echó a patadas de su lugar de trabajo. En cambio, miró hacia el pasillo encontrándolo oportunamente desierto. Dubitativa y acalorada, trató de explicarle lo mucho que le molestaba que hiciera eso, cuando bien podían descargarse juntos.

Luffy era un imbécil para esos asuntos, ni en mil años iba a reparar en sus propias emociones, menos en las de ella; pero no importaban esos pormenores, sino que ambos habían encontrado una solución a un problema que tenían en común. A veces no es necesario hacer verbal las intenciones, los actos pueden ser más esclarecedores; a las pruebas del presente se remitían.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
